The Challenge of Becoming Hokage
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: As we all know,Naruto's dream is to become Hokage but what he doesn't know is that becoming the Hokage is harder thanit looks for must first-Is Sakura on crack or did she just say that in order to become Hokage,Naruto must first become the Pokémon Master?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Pokémon but I do have Kishimoto in my closet ~runs from the police~  
Yeah, this chapter is kind of short but it's more of a prolouge than a chapter. Plus I wanted to do an attempt at a cliff hanger... DON'T BLAME ME PLEASE! A CLIFFHANGER JUST SEEMED SO TEMPTING!  
This story is filled with crack, by the way (hopefully not too much)

The Challenge of Becoming Hokage

Chapter 1: The Tiny Print? Thus the Journey Begins

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled. "It's not my fault you're an idiot, idiot," Sasuke sighed. Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto's jacket before the blonde could attack Sasuke. "Calm down, Naruto! This is no place to make a scene!" she scolded. Naruto reluctantly sat back on in his seat before pointing his chopsticks at Sasuke and saying, "You better give some respect because I'm going to become the Hokage one day! Dattebayo!" "Dream on, idiot," Sasuke shot back. "Oh yeah?" Naruto exclaimed, "What makes you think I _can't_ become the Hokage?" "Because you're an idiot," the raven uncaringly replied. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sakura interrupted him. "Well, actually Naruto," she started, "At the rate you are going, you'll never become Hokage. I mean, you don't even have a Pokémon!" "A what?" the two boys asked, staring at their teammate and wondering what crack she was on. "A Pokémon. In order for Naruto to become Hokage, he must become the Pokémon Master and in order for him to do that, he must first get a Pokémon and train it, which he does not have." "Sakura, are you on crack?" "No, Sasuke. I am, for a fact, not on crack" "Then where are you getting this whole Pokémon thing from?" Naruto cried. "Well, to tell you the truth, from the cue cards behind you guys but, for the sake of this fanfic, from the tiny writing on the Hokage's hat" the cherry blossom happily replied. Sasuke turned to glare at the guys holding the cue cards. "Who thought it was a great idea to make it so that whoever wants to become Hokage must first become the Pokémon Master much less, put it in small print on the Hokage's hat where no one can see or read it! Are you sure you're not on drugs of any kind?" Naruto cried. "Don't question me and get the plot moving! Go and become a Pokémon Trainer!" Sakura yelled, smacking the blonde's head. "Ow! Okay, fine! I'll become the Pokémon Master then become the Hokage!" "Good!" Sakura happily chirped. "Tsk! I bet you can't even do that! In fact, I'll become a Pokémon Trainer to prove it to you!" Sasuke confidently said with a smirk on his face. "Eh?" Sakura asked, "You're both going to become Pokémon Trainers? Then I'm going to become one, too!" That was how Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura decided to become Pokémon Trainers and thus their journey begins.

Naruto stared at the house in front of him. He was expecting a crazy laboratory or something awesome instead of a boring house. As to why he is here in front of an ordinary house instead of looking for a Pokémon…Well, he blames the cue cards for that, too. ****FLASHBACK**** _"Before we can start looking for Pokémon, we must visit a Pokémon expert," Sakura told the two boys before they could run off. "A Pokémon expert?" the boys asked. "I hear he's the best in our area," Sakura continued, "His name… is Professor Oak" "What was with the pause? Are you trying to be dramatic or something?" "No, I just can't see the words on the cue cards," she replied, squinting her eyes in attempt to read the cue cards. Sasuke stared at the cue cards while mumbling something along the lines of 'People shouldn't write like five years olds if other people are supposed to read it'. "So where do we find this Professor Oak guy?" Naruto impatiently asked. "Oh! I have his address right here!" the cherry blossom replied while digging through her pouch and pulling out a piece of paper, which Sasuke snatched out of her hand. "Why do we need to find this guy?" he asked as he memorized the paper before letting fall onto the ground. "He'll give you the tools you need in order to complete your quest" "Good enough" the raven said, leaving Ichuraku (is that the name of the place?) Ramen Shop. Naruto picked up the abandoned paper from the ground and looked it over, "So, if I find this guy, he'll give me everything I need? That doesn't sound too bad" "Quit standing there and get going!" Sakura yelled, smacking Naruto with one of the cue cards._ ****END OF FLASHBACK**** Naruto sighed and rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened and what Naruto saw caused him to gasp. '_This can't be right!_' the blonde thought. "Why, hello there, Naruto-kun! It's been a while hasn't it?" a familiar voice happily rang. '_THIS GUY CAN'T POSSIBLY BE PROFESSOR OAK!_' "Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable, Naruto-kun?"

**END!**

So Naruto, why can't the guy be Professor Oak?  
By the way, none of the human Pokémon characters will make an appearance (though their names will be used). Now that you know that bit of info. Who is Professor Oak? DUN DUN DUN!  
This all started because of a random conversation I had with Syria... All lot of my fanfics do actually...

Constructive critism advised  
Comments acceptable  
Flames will be used to warm Naruto on winter nights


End file.
